1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing a block-built picture usable as a mural or an interior decoration, said device being adapted to be readily operated by an amateur to produce a picture according to his own originality or a given program or to vary a present picture as he likes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventionally known in the art to produce a picture by means of tile pieces having various shapes of regular or irregular contours and/or colors. Those conventional tile-built pictures which belong to products of art generally require an aesthetic sense as well as a technological skill of a relatively high level, and therefore, it is difficult for an amateur to produce them, or in other words, the conventional tile-built pictures can not be a hobby to be conveniently enjoyed by the majority of people.
There is also conventionally known a product which includes tile pieces of various shapes of regular or irregular contours and/or colors preliminarily arranged to provide a picture or pattern, each tile piece being adhered to a sheet of paper, said product being adapted to be mounted to the surface of a wall or floor by mortar to instantly provide a tile-built wall or floor of an aesthetic character. However, the mounting process also requires a technological skill higher than a common level. Furthermore, it is a common drawback of the conventional tile-built arts that they are generally permanent as a part of a building and can not be readily changed even when they have lost the interest of appreciative or capricious people.